Gone Deeper than That
by Dancing Dove
Summary: A sweet story of a young musician not exactly new to NYC. Watch her grow in her singing career as she befriends coyotes, some musicians, sombody austrailian, and somebody british. R&R plz!
1. Savior at the Bar

Note regarding copyright laws: All characters belonging to Cayote Ugly in this story remain the original creation of the movie 'Cayote Ugly' and its registered authors/film makers, etc. Elizabeth Asben is an original character and therefore please do not use her unless approved by me.  
  
Note regarding location: Liz's home is an original location. NYC is not but the streets might not be real since I'm not familiar with New York. More blabbing from me, the author:  
  
This was one of those stories where I got inspired while doing homework (ack!) and just have to write it down so I can finish my lit review for some important test the next day. Sigh, one day I'll learn how not to be distracted, but before that happens, here's the story ( . I was gonna use an original setting for this. but that appeared too stressful for my cat since she pounced on me when the idea came through. so, here ya go (. Flat faced kittens are very pouncey.  
  
Gone Deeper than That Chp1. Savior at the Bar  
  
Elizabeth Asben was your everyday 19-year-old, raw to the outside world of which she is dying to see. Liz lived in the outer skirts of what some body could call their dream city; NYC. I guess you could call her life a dream, and it probably is one. A little above average height, Liz was a delicate mix of black curls and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were green, large and innocent. Elizabeth was healthily slim, but not overly skinny. Got a picture of her in your head now? Good, now let the story begin.  
  
The morning shone bright and colorful, bringing a heat of optimism and adventure into the household on Wenyard Avenue. It was a small house, barely larger than a garage, but it fit into the loose and dirty setting that was close to the Big Apple and yet very different from it. It might be called a household, but it barely was one. My friend and I were the only people who lived here. She was a year younger than I am; 18 to be exact, and a beautiful brunette for that matter. Erin had those incredible brows that needed no grooming, deep set, blue eyes and freckled skin, pale with a sweet blush. She was your typical hardworking, determined gal who focused her entire life energy on achieving some major goal. I, however, am completely different. First of all, Erin and I met when her former friends had dragged her to a wild party 30 minute drive into New York City. She had freaked out when she found out there were drugs, alcohol there and a dozen people making out. However, when her friends refused to let her leave, I had managed to drag her outside when her friends got pretty drunk and drove her home. Erin and I had that trust between us that kept our friendship going until now, over weighing our complete different interests. Speaking of interests, Erin absolutely loved literature. She plans to go to a famous university and become a professor in literature. She was into the actual writing, not the poetry, for which I was thankful. Me, however, I plan to become a musician. I play the guitar, piano, and I sing. I had planned forever to move to into the NYC when I was 19, and now that the age had finally caught up with my dream, my future seemed to shine with brilliance, as the day was too.  
  
It was around noon that I finally finished packing. My personal belongings didn't take much room, but my instruments did. Erin stood by the steps of our house, her face looked plain miserable.  
  
"Do you have to leave?" She said in her round, pearly sort of voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Erin," I apologized again, "You know it's been a dream of mine forever."  
  
"Well, just stay away from those bars," Erin absolutely despised drinking.  
  
I didn't say anything back to her about bars, "I'll visit every weekend, I promise."  
  
Erin nodded, and she saw me off as I climbed into my car and drove off. NYC was in a distance that took less than 30 minutes to cover. The big city was a familiar scene to me, but it was nonetheless amazing. I had called in advance to rent an apartment near a restaurant and some music buildings I thought I would most likely visit. When I had my first look at my apartment, my first dream image about my new home disappeared. The place was hectic. The bathrooms were yellow from age, and the windows didn't close properly. The floors creaked and the mirror and a slit down the right edge. Everything but the bed has some sort of disfiguring, but like the owner said, it was as good as you can get here in NYC for a cheap rent. When I get a proper job, I'll move to somewhere better, I promised myself.  
  
I left my stuff in the apartment, and eagerly left the building, locking my rooms behind. I had planned to perform this night at a club where my friend Dean, a drummer, had arranged for my appearance. It was a place where the musicians went to in order to find new talents in singers, players, and songwriters. It was where I planned to make my beginning in the music world.  
  
It was six o' clock when I finished rehearsing with the band Dean arranged for me in the studio. My friend was impressed, and so was the band. We had planned to go out for dinner when an emergency rehearsal was in order and Dean had to sit to listen as the band had to play.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Dean apologized with a helpless smile.  
  
"That's alright, Dean," I told him, smiling. "I know my way around here, it's not like I'm exactly new."  
  
Dean gave me a hug for good luck tonight in my performance, and he was gone. When I left the building, a restaurant across from the studios caught my eye. It was close to the club I had to perform in, and the food smelled great from where I stood. My feet moved slightly faster as I walked towards the restaurant, the wonderful sensation of food already on my tongue. But before food came anywhere near me, someone else did. A large man walking out of the restaurant grabbed my by the arm. He held on so tight that I screamed out in pain. Nobody seemed to have noticed before he took a sharp turn into a dark alley. Then he sprayed something near my mouth, and I lost my consciousness.  
  
It was several hours into the dark when I woke up in the back of some bar. A man looked down at me, but he wasn't the large man whom I had remembered last. He had dark hair, and large, mocking eyes. The man sighed in relief when I opened my eyes.  
  
"Finally, I was beginning to think that drug did some extra on you," his Australian accent was quite visible now that he's spoken.  
  
"Um, where am I?" I asked, and then more urgently, "and what time is it?"  
  
"You're at the Coyote Ugly, a bar," he replied, and then looked down at his watch, "and it's 10:36, to be exact."  
  
I sat up and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" the man said, his eyes dancing innocently.  
  
I sighed helplessly, "I missed my audition in the musicians' Club."  
  
The man now had this look of pity on him, "I'm so sorry, but think about the good side, you're not sold to some whore house, which you could be."  
  
"Does that actually happen?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it could," the man replied. "Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Liz, your's?"  
  
"Kevin."  
  
I nodded and smiled. Then a blonde woman came in, she looked relatively my age. The woman wore a ripped white shirt, and hip hugging leather pants. She had dark make up on and her skin glittered.  
  
"So you're awake," she said with a smile, "welcome to the Coyote Ugly, I'm Violet."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Liz," I told her.  
  
Kevin turned around to look at Violet, "She just missed an audition at the club, maybe she can perform here instead."  
  
"That'll be good, since Rachel isn't here today and Cammie and I have to manage the crowd by ourselves," but then Violet turned to me, "do you think you could?"  
  
I cleared my throat a bit, "I think I'll be fine. This can't be too different from performing on stage."  
  
Violet winked, "Oh, dancing is a must."  
  
I smiled hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sure a gal like you knows how to look sexy up there," Violet told me.  
  
"I'll try," I promised. 


	2. Perhaps a job?

Chp 2: Perhaps a job?  
  
When I climbed out of the bed I had slept in and missed my audition with, Violet cast a quick eye at my baggy t-shirt and every day jeans.  
  
She shock her head, "You were gonna perform in that for the audition?"  
  
"No, no!" I said, embarrassed, "I was going to change."  
  
"Well, Lil's got some jeans in her closet you should borrow," by the way she instructed me to use her boss' clothes, I figured they were pretty close. Kevin and Violet left the room. I heard Violet announce my singing outside, and I figured I should probably change fast. Lil's closet contained a collection of dazzling, revealing clothing I had never worn before. Hesitant, I took out a purple, glitter top that tied up like a corset and revealed my stomach. For pants I took out these amazing black, leather jeans that literally glossed. Runners Violet would not approve, and I should look good since she did save my life. or Kevin did, either way. Plus, if I had to face an audience, I had better look good. Out of the shoes on the shoe rack below the clothes, I chose a pair of black high boots. Then I quickly jumped into the bathroom close by and darkened my makeup. I must've took some time because a blonde, short haired woman who introduced herself as Lil came into the room to check on me.  
  
"Sorry if I'm being slow," I apologized.  
  
"Oh don't be, I just came to check on how you're looking, I do like my girls to look good on the bar," she winked, and glanced at my clothes. "Pretty good, my things look good on you."  
  
I smiled, and Lil shoved me outside into the bar. Cammie, who had to be the girl with shoulder length blonde hair, jumped on stage with a microphone.  
  
"Here she is! Liz, our special treat tonight! What will you sing for us Liz?" Cammie yelled loudly over the crowd, who quickly quieted with her voice ringing in the microphone.  
  
"Right Kind of Wrong, by LeAnn Rimes," I told her, speaking into a microphone Violet handed me. Her eyes seemed to glint at the title, I figured she liked it. Cammie yelled out for me to climb on stage, and when I did, she went to turn on the jukebox. I stood on top of the bar, trying to calm my nerves. When the background for the song came on the jukebox, I found my beat and my encouragement, and I sang.  
  
I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
It was right about here when an incredibly handsome young man walked in the door of Coyote Ugly. He looked wonderingly over at me, standing on top the bar. I paused for a second, but when Cammie and Violet climbed on the bar and started dancing beside me, I came back to my senses. I tried to start dancing, but Cammie and Violet were way too good and glam for me to ever match. So I sat down, hang my legs down the front of the bar and swung them around as I sang.  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.  
  
When the song finished I stood up on the bar, pulling myself away from the massive crowd that now applauded loudly. Lil came behind me and patted me on the back.  
  
"That was amazing," she breathed, "Have her sing your songs, Violet!"  
  
I gave her a confused look.  
  
"Didn't you know? Violet wrote that song for LeAnn Rimes!" Cammie told me.  
  
I was speechless as I stared at the coyote in leather pants. A song writer? Violet laughed and gave me am appraising look, "Ya, I should."  
  
The crowd began to shout louder now, asking for me to sing another song. First I blushed, but then the pride of being a good performer overwhelmed me. I sang another song by Violet, 'But I do love you', with Cammie and Violet dancing beside me again. The crowd cheered, and the night worn on, song by song. By the time the crowd disappeared my throat was dry. It didn't hit me until I sat down in a chair to rest that the brown haired handsome who had entered when I sang my first song was talking with Violet and Kevin, as if they were friends.  
  
"You have an amazing voice," he said now, wearing an extremely adorable British accent. "My name is Ian," his blue eyes shone.  
  
"I'm Liz," I managed, but my throat cracked, "ha, not so amazing now is it?"  
  
Ian laughed and took a seat next to me, "I heard you were going to audition at the musicians' club?"  
  
"Ya, until I got sprayed and drugged," I replied with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have been able to hear you had you made it to your audition," Ian said, and I looked at him, confused. "I'm a guitar player for this ensemble, we're planning to perform at that same audition a week from today, but we can't go without a singer. Maybe you wouldn't mind performing with us instead of going single?"  
  
I laughed, "Like I've even got a chance for a second audition. It took my friend Dean a real long time to get this one, since I don't have an agent. Sure, I'll sing with me if you think I'm good enough."  
  
"Definitely good enough," Ian said, and I laughed. "I wanna hear you sing without the crowd around, do you think you could sing a song now?"  
  
I shrugged, "Ya, sure, I just want a glass of water first."  
  
Ian smiled, and walked over to the bar. There he picked up a glass and filled it up with water from the sprayer. Then he came back to my seat and handed me the glass. I drank it down in one gulp like a thirsty kitten. Placing the glass on a table, I smiled my pleasure. Ian went over to Lil, said something, and then Lil nodded. Then he went into the backroom, and in less than a minute, came out with a guitar pressed against his hips. He smiled at me.  
  
I grabbed a microphone from the bar, and supported myself against the bar so I won't fall over from being so tired. Ian struck a chord on the guitar, and it sounded awesome.  
  
"How about that. I do love you one?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure," I replied, and Ian played while I sang.  
  
I don't like to be alone in the night I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right I don't like to have the rain on my shoes But I do love you. but I do love you  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey I don't like when nothing is going away I don't like to be the one with the blues But I do love you. but I do love you.  
  
Ian's guitar sounded softly as I sang on top of his chords. Slowly the coyotes began to sit around us to listen. Ian smiled at me in praise. Melted into the song, I began to dance around as I sang. Just then, the door of the Coyote Ugly creaked open. The song continued, but Lil went over to see who it was. When she came back a tall, blonde young man came with her. He was Dean. I let out a squeak in the middle of my song and waved to him. Dean came over, and I danced around him until the song finished.  
  
I put the microphone away, and looked at Ian questioningly. Ian studied Dean, then his gaze came back on me. He smiled, that same, playful smile.  
  
"Do you think I'll be good enough?" I took the initiative.  
  
"You're awesome," Ian told me, "I think the band will love you!"  
  
I smiled and turned around to hug Dean. When we let go of each other I turned him around to face the coyotes.  
  
"This is Dean, the guy who got me into the audition," I introduced. "Dean, this is Violet, Rachel, Lil, Kevin, and Ian."  
  
Dean smiled at them, but then he looked down at me worriedly.  
  
"Where were you tonight?" He asked.  
  
"It's a long story," I replied, but his look insisted I go on. "When I went to have dinner, this guy took me by the arm and sprayed some drug on me to make me go to sleep. Thank god Kevin worked in the restaurant, he saved my life! So he brought me here until I woke up. By then it was ten thirty and way pass the audition time. Violet had told me they needed an extra hand with the performances, so I figured I could help."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you go have dinner alone," Dean accused himself.  
  
"Nothing happened! See?" I spun around to show him. "So, what made you come here?"  
  
"I heard you sing when I was going down to my apartment," Dean replied. "C'mon, I'll drive you back to your apartment."  
  
Just when we were about to leave, Ian spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Liz, what about rehearsal?" the British handsome asked, his eyes big.  
  
"Call me," I went over and wrote my number in his palm.  
  
Dean and I left Coyote Ugly in his car. Back at my apartment, Dean and I talked at the door.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should let you in there," Dean mumbled. "What if someone else is going to kidnap you?"  
  
I laughed, "Don't be silly Dean, and plus, I wasn't completely kidnapped."  
  
"Just be careful," Dean warned.  
  
"I will," I replied, "I promise."  
  
Back in the apartment I unwillingly had to call home, my body dropped itself on the bed and was soon asleep. But my mind wondered; the events of the day swarmed in my head. I was grateful that I didn't remember much of the incident with the drug spray. Ian and the band would be a great thing to look forward to; I wished they called me soon. Towards Kevin I felt thankful. The Coyote Ugly was a fun spot to hang out, and I wouldn't mind performing again.  
  
Dawn came for me around noon. I woke up to a mess of a hair and heavy bags under my eyes. Somebody knocked at the door, and I freaked. Quickly I got up and opened the door, it was Kevin, Violet, and Ian.  
  
"Holy shit," my eyes went big as I realized what a mess I must've been in. "I love you all very much but please excuse me while I get dressed!" I shut the door on them.  
  
As fast as I could I washed my face and pulled a brush through my hair. Then I dabbed some eyeliner on and didn't quite bother with anything else but blush. Lil's clothes were definitely not something I'd wear on an ordinary day. So I changed into a white tee, jeans, and brown boots. Then I tried my luck with the door again.  
  
"Ready now?" Ian asked, his eyes laughed at me.  
  
"I can't help it, you know, singing to 4am wasn't exactly my plan," I argued, and Kevin and Violet laughed. "Anyway, why are you guys here?"  
  
"To take you out around the city," Kevin said. "Ian wanted to show you the studio he rented."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Violet replied, and we were off.  
  
First stop was the studios. It was in the same building as the one Dean works in. Ian's studio was on the third floor, several rooms to the right.  
  
"It's not very big," Ian apologized, "but we can't afford anything better."  
  
"No," I argued "it's great!"  
  
Ian didn't look convinced, but I didn't try to convince him. It was the sort of thing you'd do out of courteousness, which really doesn't change the person's original thoughts. Soon enough, we left the studios and went to buy lunch. Kate's Corner was your every day fast food restaurant, with nothing particularly interesting. Violet and I bought some fries and a drink, while the guys ate hamburgers. Not a big surprise, isn't it?  
  
"Liking it here so far?" Kevin asked between bites.  
  
"Yep," I didn't want to disappoint him by saying I've been here before.  
  
"Are you going to come back to Coyote Ugly tonight, Liz?" Violet asked, hopeful.  
  
"I think so," I told her, "it'll be fun, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Of course!" Violet exclaimed. "Maybe you can come work there like Cammie Rachel and I."  
  
"Maybe," I said hesitantly.  
  
"Let's go around shopping," Violet suggested.  
  
My eyes glinted up in happiness, but the guys were a completely different matter.  
  
"You and Ian can sit here while we go, if you want," Violet suggested.  
  
"Nah, we'll take a long time Violet, trust me," I winked. "Why don't we meet you at Coyote Ugly around 7pm?"  
  
Ian nodded, "Good plan, we'll see you there." With that he and Kevin left, and Violet and I headed across the street to a mall.  
  
Kevin O'donnell and Ian Dashwood had been friends since more than half a year ago when they met at Violet's first performance. The british young man had been impressed by Kevin's devotion to Violet, and had taken a step to know this man who had the likely potential of a great friend.  
  
A couple of hours have passed since Kevin and Ian left Violet and the new girl, Liz. They were walking now down to Coyote Ugly, where they promised they would meet the girls.  
  
"Liz is great fun, isn't she?" Kevin commented.  
  
"Yeah," Ian replied, "she is."  
  
"So when do you plan to ask her out?" Kevin continued.  
  
Ian had a shocked expression and froze for a moment before replying, "I don't know."  
  
"Ask her tonight," Kevin suggested casually. "Did you plan to give that necklace you bought yesterday to her?"  
  
Ian blushed, "Yeah."  
  
Kevin patted Ian on the back, "She'll say yes, I just know it. Last night at the bar she was staring at you all through the night."  
  
Ian shrugged and let out a laugh. Not long after, they entered the Coyote Ugly. The bar was still empty this early, but the girls were already behind the bar, serving the early guests.  
  
"Hey Kev!"  
  
"Hi Cam."  
  
"This early? And without Violet?"  
  
"She's coming later with Liz."  
  
"Liz? Serious?" A new voice joined. "Looks like it'll be a loud night."  
  
"She's great, hi Lil," Ian spoke up this time.  
  
Lil waved to Ian, and turned around to serve another group of guests who had just entered. Kevin and Ian took their usual seats near the bar, where they could chat easily with the girls. Not too long after, Violet and Liz showed up.  
  
"Jersey!" Lil called from the back as she came out with new bottles of whiskey.  
  
"Hey Lil!" Violet replied.  
  
"Nice to have you back again, Liz! Get ready, we want you to sing!" Lil said happily.  
  
"Thanks Lil!" Liz replied. "Oh wait, shoot! I left your clothes in my apartment. Could I borrow more?"  
  
"Go ahead!" Lil was in a great mood.  
  
Liz walked into the back, and left Violet to chat with the girls. She dressed quickly, this time in a vintage leather top and beige pants. With plenty of time, Liz applied liquid eyeliner and gold eye shadow, giving her a more sexy look for Coyote Ugly.  
  
Ian couldn't help but stare when Liz came out of the back. His eyes grew large, but he quickly returned them to normal as to not embarrass himself. His heart raced, however, at how amazing Liz looked tonight. By now the bar was quite full, and Violet had to help the girls with the drinks. Rachel took the hint when Liz came out, and she turned on the joke box. Liz knew what to do, she jumped on top of the bar with Rachel and Cammie, and sang. You can try, to resist, try to hide from my kiss. But you know, you know, that you, can't fight the moonlight. Deep, in the dark, you'll surrender your heart.  
  
Liz's body moved to the beat this time. Sexier as the crowd applauded her and cheered her on. It wasn't long before some men climbed onto the bar to dance with the girls. Ian didn't like it, but he had to give in to the fact that this was what the Coyotes did. But soon enough, things got out of hand as Lil left to rest for awhile in the back.  
  
A man in his twenties, drunk and demented, started to pull Liz closer to him than she wanted. He pulled her so close that the girl dropped her microphone out of embarrassment. Cammie realized the situation, and quickly jumped down the bar, probably to get ice. But Ian had had enough. He pulled the guy down the bar and punched him hard in the face.  
  
Lou came speeding in, but by the time he got there the bar was a mess. Cammie quickly motioned for Liz to leave while they cleaned things up. The girl didn't know better, and so went in the back.  
  
Lil sat in the back with a glass of water in her hands. When I went in the back, she looked up at me in question.  
  
"There's a fight outside," I explained apologetically. "Some guy decided to get it on with me and Ian got super mad."  
  
Lil sighed, "Darn! Is Lou taking care of it?"  
  
"I think so," there was a pause, "I'm sorry Lil."  
  
Lil shock her head, her hair flapped around, "Not your fought, don't worry about it. Sometimes we get these guys who think this is a cat hous-"  
  
Coyote Ugly's boss didn't have time to finish her sentence before a loud bang sounded outside. Liz jumped up and ran out as fast as she could, her heart pounding real fast. Outisde by the bar, most of the guests have stormed out. The man who had tried to dance closer with Liz than the girl wanted was held tight by Lou and another police officer. Kevin was kneeling on the floor, his body shadowing another figure. Liz didn't want to take in the image, but her eyes forced her brain to see that the figure lying on the floor was Ian. 


	3. Truth and Music

First an answer to my first review (!!!  
  
Thanks so much for Reviewing Mag! I'm so happy that you like my story. I'm hoping I will get more reviews, but I guess Coyote Ugly is a pretty old movie now. Well, Thanks again! I read your story and it's awesome, let us both keep our fanfics up!  
  
To everybody else: again, please R&R! I'd love it if you would tell your friends about my story, it's one of my first and I really, really want opinions. (  
  
Kevin turned around to face Liz's terrified face. The girl had tensed so much that the air around her seemed to shiver. Kevin let the police officer take care of Ian, and he went over to Liz.  
  
I looked at the limp body of Ian. My heart's fast pounding ceased. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I could feel the eyeliner smudge on my lids, as I could feel all the joy I gathered today slip out of my consciousness. Kevin moved away and closer to me, leaving Ian's image clear for me to see. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and Violet the other. I sighed, and burst out in a fit of crying into Violet's embrace.  
  
"He wasn't badly hurt, Liz," Violet comforted me. "It was only a bullet in the shoulder. He'll recover."  
  
As if it helped, my sobs ceased a little. But I continued crying for the next twenty minutes. Violet let go of me to give some information to the police officers that now filled the Coyote Ugly to interview us. Lil held me and brought me into the back room, telling the police I was too weak to be interviewed. In the back, Lil let me sit on her bed, and handed me a box of tissues.  
  
"It's all my fault," I sobbed into Lil's tissues. "It's all mine."  
  
Lil held me and shock my shoulders, and looked into my eyes with her bright blue ones, "No, it's not! Do you hear me Elizabeth? It's not your fault! Ian will recover, and he'll want you to be strong and wait for him, alright? Be the strong girl Ian saw in you!"  
  
I let go of Lil and sobbed into her pillows.  
  
"Lil, leave me alone for a bit will you? I just need some time to calm down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I heard Lil leave and go into the bar. Her pillows smelt of faint flowers, and the scent calmed my nerves. Slowly my sobs ceased, and my hiccups began to disappear. Later, when I heard that the police had left, I sat up and went out to see the others.  
  
Lil and Cam were cleaning up the blood on the floor, and Violet and Rachel helped clean the broken glass and things like that. Kevin was on his way back from the door, where he saw the police officers off.  
  
"I can drive some of us to the hospital," Kevin suggested. "They said he'll be at St.Paul's."  
  
"Rach, Cam?" Lil asked as she cleaned.  
  
"Ya?" both of them answered.  
  
"Can you guys please stay behind and help me clean?"  
  
"No problem. Violet and Liz are closer friends with Ian anyway," Rachel said, and Cam agreed.  
  
"Are you okay, Liz?" Violet asked me, her eyes worried.  
  
I nodded weakly, "I want to go."  
  
"Then let's go now," Kevin suggested. Violet and I quickly got in his car, and said bye to the Coyotes left behind.  
  
St.Paul was less than 10 minutes drive from Coyote Ugly, but it was long enough for me to think about all the good things Ian did. Like when he loved my singing. When he brought to me that glass of water. The way he smiled at me when I sang and danced in the bar, and the way he said his band will love me.  
  
Violet seemed to sense my worry grow.  
  
"He'll be fine, trust me, Liz," the song writer said, her voice full of emphasis.  
  
I nodded. When we parked by St.Paul's, the three of us got out of the car quickly. We told the front desk our situation.  
  
"Ian Dashwood?" the lady said. "He is getting an emergency surgery done in the C wing. Are you his family?"  
  
"No," Kevin replied, "We're his friends in New York. His family is elsewhere."  
  
The lady nodded and let us go. Had there not been other patients in the hospitals needing silence, I would have sprinted to the emergency room. When we got there, Ian was already inside, being operated on. The three of us sat in silence outside, until the red light of the emergency room turned off. A man in a doctor's robe came walking out.  
  
"He'll be fine," the man's lips spread into a kind smile. I felt just then that I could love him forever. Violet hugged Kevin in happiness, and I felt my heart beat relax.  
  
"How long 'till we can see him?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I suggest one of you stay behind for emergencies," the doctor explained. "Not that it's likely, but it's for safety issues. The rest of you can go home and get some rest. It'll be at least tomorrow when he'll be strong enough to see you."  
  
Liz looked at Kevin and Violet, wanting to find out what they thought.  
  
"Violet has a meeting with a record company tomorrow, and I have to work," Kevin said, "You can stay if it's alright with you, Liz."  
  
Liz felt thankful, "Of course I will."  
  
"Then miss, please come and fill out some forms," the doctor said.  
  
"Wait, Kevin, come with me," Liz said, "you know Ian better than I do."  
  
When Liz finished the forms and Kevin and Violet left the hospital, the doctor went away to another patient. The girl sat in the waiting area and fell asleep, lying across three and a half chairs.  
  
Liz woke when a light finger tapped her shoulders. She woke up to the smiling face of an aged nurse. The woman waited till she got up and rubbed her eyes before she spoke.  
  
"He is awake now," the woman said, "you can go in and see him. He's in room 211."  
  
"Thank you," Liz said, her voice still weak from sleeping. She walked down the halls eagerly, and soon the door to 211 was in front of her. But Liz paused in front of the door, hesitant to go in, the excitement overwhelming her. When her guts finally came back, Liz pushed the door open.  
  
"Who's there?" a faint voice called from the bed.  
  
"It's me, Liz!" Elizabeth replied. Liz went over and sat in a chair by the bed. Ian lay on top of it, some tubes connected to him. He didn't have an oxygen tank, which must mean he will recover soon. Liz looked her friend from head to toe, as if checking for any mistakes the doctors might have made.  
  
"Liz," Ian looked up at her, the same, playful glint shone in his eyes, "I'm alright. I'll be out soon."  
  
A new stream of tears came out of Liz's eyes, and she felt a careful finger stoke down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Liz," Ian comforted her, "I'm alright, please don't cry."  
  
Liz remembered what Lil had told her about being strong, and she forced more sobs down. She felt Ian's fingers leave her cheek and reach into something on the night table beside his bed. It was a velvet bag, and Ian handed it to her. Liz untied it, and a shimmer of gold glided into her palm. It was a gorgeous necklace, delicately made with a small, emerald stone hanging in the center.  
  
"The emerald looks good with your eyes," Ian commented. "I thought you would like it."  
  
Liz smiled, and couldn't stifle a laugh of joy. She gently hugged Ian, aware of the things connected to his body that she'd rather not see. They pained her. Then Ian's eyes looked extra gentle when he looked into her eyes. Liz couldn't pull her gaze away, she was helpless in those blue eyes.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Ian asked, his eyes danced.  
  
"I-," Liz couldn't finish when the door opened again. Dean came storming in.  
  
"Damn!" he swore softly. "Are you okay, Ian?"  
  
Ian sighed, "Yes, I am. Thanks for asking."  
  
Liz felt her cheeks grow bright red when Dean turned to talk to her.  
  
"I went to the bar and Lil told me what happened," Dean told the both of them. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Ian told Dean. While they talked, Liz let the necklace drop in her coat pocket. She felt Ian's gaze watch her, but she no longer had the courage to answer his question.  
  
The next morning, Liz woke up in her bed tired and confused. Violet had the afternoon off with the record company, so she is in the hospital with Ian. Kevin is working at the fish market today, and Liz was not sure when he was coming back. She and Dean had planned to meet at the café down by the studios for breakfast.  
  
Liz didn't forget about Ian's asking her out on a date. In fact, had Dean not stormed in on them at that moment, Liz would have said yes. It was quite impossible to refuse, with Ian's handsomeness and incredibly sweet personality. But did Dean storm in for a reason? Was Ian and her not meant together? Now that she thought about it, Liz noticed it's only been a week since they've first known each other. She felt love towards Ian, yes she did. But was a week enough to build that feeling?  
  
She did know Dean better. Dean was blonde, blue eyed, and cute in an angelic way. Perhaps somebody up there sent him storming in because he was really the guy meant for her.  
  
It was all too confusing for Liz at the moment.  
  
Paula's Café was a sweet little place. The building was built in the fashion of a diner in the early 1900's, something like in Titanic's time. Dean waved to her when she walked in, and Liz went over to sit across from him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Liz apologized.  
  
"No problem," Dean told her. "You stayed over night at the hospital, can't blame you for needing some sleep."  
  
"Is Ian recovering?"  
  
"I haven't seen him, but last time I saw Kevin he said Ian was doing fine."  
  
"Want to visit him?"  
  
Dean hesitated for a moment, "I have a meeting later this afternoon, but I think it should be fine." He smiled. Liz finished the cup of milk she ordered quickly. Then Dean drove them to the hospital. Violet met them in the front where she was buying a drink from the vending machine.  
  
"Poor Ian," Violet told them, "can't even have pop. His been complaining since the last time I drank coke here."  
  
Liz laughed, "Sounds like him. Just a big kid."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Violet winked. "C'mon Dean, come outside for awhile with me won't you? The air here is really getting to me."  
  
Liz understood; Violet knows about the necklace, and she was giving her time. Dean, luckily, agreed with Violet and left with her. Quickly, Liz walked to room 211. She didn't bother knocking.  
  
"Ian?" Liz said, calling Ian from where he lay with his eyes staring blankly outside the window.  
  
"Hi," Ian said a little awkwardly.  
  
"Can I, um," Liz wanted to ask about the date, but it was hard to get over the first few words, real hard, "pick up on your offer?"  
  
Ian didn't say anything; his eyes just had that gleam in them Liz couldn't overlook. Liz smiled, and Ian did too. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, and then the lips. Their kiss lasted light and sweet, almost like when the breeze of spring hits the new grown flowers.  
  
Dean stormed into the room again. But this time he was with Violet. Liz broke away from the kiss fast, but she wasn't sure if she was fast enough that nobody saw. She didn't like the idea of Dean knowing.  
  
"Coke!" Violet said, winking at Ian.  
  
"I really, really would-" Ian began.  
  
"Nope, you can't do anything," Violet interrupted, "I'm loving this."  
  
Then someone knocked the door three times. Dean opened it, and after some brief 'hi's Kevin came in.  
  
"Liz! Thank god you're here!" Are Australian guys always in some sort of emergency or what?  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"It's urgent! Ian's band, they've called everybody! Good thing they had Violet's number. When I got home I checked the messages. They want you at the studio by 10am to rehearse!"  
  
"Ummm," this time Liz said it louder, "how are we supposed to rehearse without Ian?"  
  
"Well, do you play the guitar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then there we go, get going Liz, it's already 9:45!" Kevin literally shooed Liz out of the room before she had a chance to say anything. Behind her, she could almost hear Ian laugh.  
  
On the 3rd floor of the studios, Ian's studio wasn't hard to locate. The band was already playing in the room to the right. When Liz pushed the door open, the music stopped, three guys around Ian's age looked up at her. None of them looked British, which really gives one some thoughts.  
  
"Miss Asben?" the pianist asked. He had blonde hair and turquoise eyes, and he was very polite.  
  
"That'll be me," Liz couldn't help but feel more country like in front of this big city gentleman (well, almost). "Call me Liz, it's nice to meet you all."  
  
"The pleasure is our's," the pianist continued, Liz was getting tired of his formalities by now. "I'm Jake, his the base player; Hayden, and over here is the drummer; Garrick."  
  
The guys waved, then Garrick spoke up. He was a guy with flaming red hair and blue eyes. He had pale skin, and his posture was much more relaxed than Jake's.  
  
"We haven't got much time," Garrick said. "Let's start rehearsing."  
  
"It's good that you play the guitar, Liz," Hayden had dirty blonde hair, and Jake's shade of blue eyes, only paler. "Here's Ian's music." He handed me a folder of sheet music.  
  
The band planned to play 'We can get there', 'Didn't we love', and 'Remember' for the audition. Liz figured that for a band the club let them play more than one song, which was good. When rehearsal was over, the girl drove on the road back to her home town. Ian was getting better, and lots of happened since she first left Wenyard Avenue. It was time she visited her family and Erin.  
  
First stop was a large farm house a little bit eastward of Wenyard Avenue. It was quite a farm in the country, and even as the sunsets a few horses galloped around the field. Liz walked into the field through the door on the fences, and close up she could see the figure of her father riding a beige gelding. Her father looked over, and he smiled.  
  
"Get on Chocolat," the man told her. Liz understood, and soon she was mounted on top of a bay gelding. As the bay and the beige geldings walked into the sun's rays together, Liz's father spoke.  
  
"How is New York?"  
  
"Lot's have happened, Dad."  
  
Liz's dad waited for her to tell her story.  
  
"First, I couldn't get to my audition on time," Liz skipped the drug part, for the fear that she might worry her dad. "So I met this guy named Ian, and he thought I had a great voice, so he got me to sing with his band. The next day, he and a couple of his friends took me out site seeing. Later we went to have dinner, and he got shot."  
  
Liz couldn't ignore the shocked expression on her dad's face, "Don't worry, dad, it doesn't happen often. Now Ian's in the hospital, but his recovering well. I'm filling in for his guitar position in the band right now, I'm just hoping he'll be better before Wednesday for the audition."  
  
Her father took a big breath before replying, "You know, Lizzie, when your mother and I first agreed to let you leave on your own decisions, we trusted you to make your own decisions. Now that I've heard all this, I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you, because I am. You've managed to go through so much unscathed, and that takes some skill."  
  
So Liz is definitely not mentioning the drugs.  
  
"Thanks, dad," Liz replied. "I should go in now and help Mama with dinner."  
  
Liz's dad nodded, and Liz dismounted the horse. She went inside, and a brunette woman came out to greet her. Liz's Mama gave her a huge, bone crushing hug and kissed her all over.  
  
"Mama!" Liz yelled, "you're suffocating me!'  
  
"How's New York?" Liz's Mom asked.  
  
"Good," Liz replied. "I want to make a couple of calls first, then I'll help you with dinner. Dad can tell you details what happened, I'm too hungry for your food to tell it again." Liz winked.  
  
First off she called the hospital for Ian.  
  
"Hello?" Ian's voice sounded weak.  
  
"Hey Ian? It's Liz, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, was just sleeping."  
  
"Oh, sorry I woke you up."  
  
"It's okay, I was waiting for you to call or come."  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you rehearsal went great. We're waiting for you to get better and join us!"  
  
"That's good. Where are you now?"  
  
"My parent's, I'll be at my house with Erin for tonight. We have no phone so don't even bother calling. I got to go help with dinner, love you, bye."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Liz hanged up. Next call was for Violet and Kevin.  
  
"Liz! Come to the bar tonight, you have to!"  
  
"Violet, I can't, I'm staying at my parents tonight."  
  
"Oh, Lil will be furious!" Violet said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I don't work there. Why, is there a shortage of people?"  
  
"I think so, last I heard the new girl left. I can't make it tonight, plus, Kevin doesn't like it for me to go there too often anyway."  
  
"Neither should Ian!" Kevin's voice was faint but Liz could still hear it, and she laughed.  
  
"Well, sorry about it. I got to go, just called to tell you that I can't watch Ian tonight. But he sounds alright."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Dinner already smelt great when Liz finished her calls. She went and helped with set up. When the family finished eating, and Liz finished her good byes with her parents, the girl left for her old house with Erin.  
  
"Oh my god!" Erin squeaked when she opened the door. "Why didn't you call, or something?"  
  
"We don't have a phone," Liz informed, then the girls laughed and hugged.  
  
"Wow! Sorry, I just got out of the shower. I'm in such a mess! How's New York?"  
  
Liz told Erin everything, save for the drugs and Coyote Ugly. The girls sat around the table and caught up on more of what happened to the other that they missed out on. It was dark and deep into the night when Erin's new cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Erin picked it up, and Liz looked at the phone, surprised.  
  
"Yes, this is Erin.Who is this?... Coyote Ugly? Lil? Please hold on a second."  
  
Liz's heart sank, and she took over the cell phone.  
  
"Lil? This isn't a good time, can I get back to you?"  
  
"Well, the bar is filled and I could really get some help! But if you insist."  
  
Liz turned the cell phone off and gave it back to Erin. The girl just looked back at her, stunned.  
  
"Coyote Ugly?" Erin finally squeaked, an octave higher than her normal voice range. "Why didn't you tell me you went and sang at a bar?"  
  
"Well, you don't like it," Liz told the truth.  
  
"You went to a bar!" Erin was not happy. "Liz, I told you not to!"  
  
"Erin, you know I'm that kind of person. For heaven's sake, you met me at a bar!"  
  
"But the Coyote Ugly is like a stripper's bar!"  
  
"No it's not! Nobody gets naked, there's only singing and dancing, with our clothes on!"  
  
"I thought you acted kind of weird when you came in. You changed, Liz," Erin calmed down, but she was still angry. "You've changed into somebody I don't know. But I never thought you'd work at some strip bar!"  
  
There was no arguing with Erin, especially at night. So Liz picked up her stuff and left. Erin didn't try to stop her, maybe Liz could talk sense into her tomorrow. Liz started her car, and through the night, she drove back to New York City. 


End file.
